


Partners in crime

by UndeadRobins



Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [5]
Category: Leverage, White Collar (TV 2009)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadRobins/pseuds/UndeadRobins
Summary: Fill from the 2018 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Leverage/White Collar, Sophie Devereaux & Neal Caffrey, taking Europe by storm
Series: Three Sentence Ficathon fills [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149623
Kudos: 1





	Partners in crime

**Author's Note:**

> Fill from the 2018 Three Sentence Ficathon. Prompt: Leverage/White Collar, Sophie Devereaux & Neal Caffrey, taking Europe by storm

Of course Neal recognises her; the infamous Sophie Devereaux (or whatever name she's going by this time) is a legend in his world, and he's dreamed of working with her for years.

He approaches her with his most charming smile, a pair of champagne flutes, and an invitation to Museo del Prado in Madrid.

"The Matisse?" she asks, slipping her arm into his and bringing the glass to her lips.

He shakes his head and smiles. "The Rembrandt."


End file.
